Et tu peins la vie de milles couleurs
by fairymangafan
Summary: En l'honneur du forum des Fairies Fan, qui est vraiment superbe malgré le peu de temps où j'y reste ( et une dédicace spéciale au p'tit grognon de Luxus et aux autres, tellement nombreux et sympa! ). Bref, voici la Color Week. Petit one-shot dont certains peuvent être SPPS .
1. Cendre

_« Le temps n'a d'autre fonction que de consumer : Il brûle sans laisser de cendres. »_de Elsa Triolet.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi est-ce que Lucy et sa bande parlaient toujours de vêtements, et surtout de leurs couleurs. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à concevoir. Pourquoi attacher tant d'importance à une nuance si légère, si infime ? Quel était donc l'écart si important entre un bleu et un rouge, un jaune et un rose, pour que l'on y accorde tant de considérations ?

Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas.

Mais il semblait bien le seul. Même Grey, son rival de toujours, attachait un semblant d'attention à l'agencement des teintes de sa tenue, malgré le fait qu'il n'arrive que rarement entièrement habillé à la guilde. Happy avait mis des heures, à l'époque, lorsqu'il lui avait fallu choisir son petit sac « vert » qui ne le quittait plus. Trop « vert kaki », trop « flashy », ne s'accordait pas avec son « bleu azuré », ... Pourtant à ses yeux, les couleurs se ressemblaient toutes, simplement graduellement nuancées. Lorsqu'il avait formulé son opinion un jour à la guilde, après une énième bagarre, alors que toutes les filles discutaient d'une sortie shopping toutes ensembles, il s'était attiré des dizaines de regards noirs. Comment ça, ce n'était pas important ? Que les tons se ressemblaient tous ? Mais n'importe quoi voyons !

Polyussica qui descendait de l'infirmerie, son éternel air maussade et peu avenant sur le visage, s'était approchée. Aussi futile qu'elle puisse paraître, la conversation semblait avoir suffisamment retenue son attention pour qu'elle s'attarde un peu plus au milieu des « humains bruyants » et « sans-manières » de Fairy Tail. Et lui se tenait au milieu d'une masse de plus en plus étouffante de filles survoltées, parlant avec animation du choix drastique que leur imposait leur condition de femme à propos des couleurs et leurs symboles.

D'un geste la vieille guérisseuse avait balayé la foule, s'approchant de lui. Puis d'un ton neutre elle demanda à quelqu'un de lui fournir une palette de gris. Reedus s'acquitta de la tâche, et bientôt il se trouva muni d'un petite palette de bois où différents tons de gris y reposaient.

« Bien, maintenant pour chaque nuance de gris sur ta palette, fais-la correspondre à une couleur autour de toi. Que ce soit les vêtements, les meubles ou autre... » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Quelques rires nerveux agitèrent la salle qui s'était tue à l'intervention de la guérisseuse. Sa demande leurs paraissait incongrue, et ils se demandaient si elle possédait encore toute sa tête, où si son grand-âge ne commençait pas à lui peser... Lui se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de regarder attentivement le premier gris de la palette. Très pâle, il concordait parfaitement avec le bandeau de Levi, qu'il désigna. Vint ensuite une teinte plus foncé, qui elle s'accordait plus au haut de Lucy. Pour la suivante il montra les cheveux d'Erza. Et ainsi de suite.

Sous la stupéfaction totale de la guilde, il accorda de manière totalement banale les gris de sa palette à des teintes jaune, rose, rouge écarlate, vert, bleu... Comme si il ne les distinguait pas.

« Je m'en doutais... » reprit Polyussica.

Il se tourna vers elle, attendant de voir le pourquoi de cette demande qui lui paraissait très étrange.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai de bizarre, la vieille, pour que tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais bon pour l'asile ?

- C'EST DAME POLYUSSICA POUR TOI, HUMAIN ! hurla la guérisseuse, usant de son balais pour le frapper à la tête. Puis, se calmant, elle ajouta : « Je m'en doutais à vrai dire, c'est pour ça que je t'ai fais passer ce test. La conversation que vous aviez a fini de me convaincre dans mon raisonnement, et à raison. Natsu,... »

Il se contenta d'attendre, dans un calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas. La vieille femme semblait avoir un peu de mal à dire ce qui allait suivre, et il voyait la peine dans son regard, ce qui le perturbait.

« Tu ne peux pas voir les couleurs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, la science n'a pas encore de réponse à ce phénomène. Simplement, dans ton cas c'est de naissance et comme pour tous ceux touchés, incurable.

- Quoi ? S'écria Erza, choquée. Elle venait de s'exprimer pour la guilde, comme le porte-parole qu'elle représentait. Tous s'attendait à voir leurs ami se vexer, ou se renfermer pour cacher sa douleur. Mais il n'en fit rien et éclata de rire à la place.

Bah quoi ?! Si vous voyiez les têtes que vous tirez ! S'exlama-t-il, imperméable à la tension ambiante. C'est pas la fin du monde, vous savez ?! À vrai dire, ça changera pas de d'habitude, vu que je ne connais pas vos « couleurs ».

Il a raison. Ce n'est pas une fin en soi. On peut parfaitement vivre en ne percevant pas les couleurs. De plus, ce n'est pas l'unique maladie dans ce genre. Il y a des personnes qui ne peuvent pas lire par exemple, alors qu'ils perçoivent et reconnaissent les lettres et les chiffres, mais n'arrivent pas à former de mots et encore moins de phrases. Son cas est l'un des moins graves, expliqua tranquillement Polyussica, cherchant à convaincre les mages autour d'elle de l'absence de gravité de la situation.

Mais quand même... rétorqua Cana, qui s'était entre-temps avancée comme un chat au milieu de la foule. Son tonneau était resté à sa place, gardant fièrement le bout de bar.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'as aucun goût, cerveau grillé ! » Plaisanta Grey, cherchant à détendre à la fois l'atmosphère et lui-même. Après tout, si le principal concerné n'en faisait pas cas, c'est que ce n'était pas si grave.

Lucy restait silencieuse, son cerveau tournant à toute allure. Finalement son esprit littéraire reprit le dessus, elle lâcha une phrase à demi-mot :

« C'est une vision de cendre... »

* * *

Hello les amis! En temps qu'auteur inconstante et infidèle dans mes reviews ( je pense que ceux(celle) concerné(e)s se reconnaîtront ), je tiens à m'excuser. Mais en ce moment je ne suis vraiment dans le mode pour écrire la suite de mes histoires commencées ( ni commenter ), et à vrai dire j'ai longtemps hésité avant de me lancer dans ce projet. Mais c'est en l'honneur du forum des Fairies Fan que je l'ai entamé, et que je compte le finir.. Le plus tôt possible XD

Encore quelques milliers d'excuses à vous tous, car pour je suis la première à pester assidûment lorsque la suite des histoires que j'adore ne vient pas assez vite... Et à savoir combien c'est rageant de devoir attendre autant que je vous force à le faire... Néanmoins un grand, un gigantesque merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un p'tit mot sympa, encore plus à ceux qui rédige des critiques de mes histoires, c'est en vous lisant et re-lisant que j'arrive aujourd'hui à continuer l'écriture. :)


	2. Noir

Noir.

Ces cheveux étaient d'un noir si épais qu'il en semblait impénétrable. Tout comme son cœur. Et pourtant, malgré la teinte opaque, de petits reflets réussissaient à s'y accrocher. À s'agripper à cette tignasse d'apparence imprenable, tout comme elle était parvenue à se faire une petite place dans son cœur. Petite place qui grandissait, fleurissait dans ce corps imposant, comme un bourgeon au printemps.

C'était cliché, absurde, et ça ne leurs correspondait pas.

Elle coinça son bandeau entre ses dents, puis attrapa une mèche noire d'encre. La laissant ensuite glisser lentement entre ses doigts, elle admira une nouvelle fois les discrets reflets qui scintillèrent brièvement. Ne se lassant pas de ce geste pourtant futile, elle recommença encore et encore jusqu'à qu'un grognement lui fasse comprendre que le propriétaire de lesdits cheveux commençait à en avoir assez. Riant légèrement, elle commença véritablement ce qu'elle était censée faire depuis longtemps. Sa brosse bleue, tout comme ses propres boucles, caressa le cheveu, dompta lentement et méthodiquement ces mèches rebelles. Même si c'était complètement futile, et qu'à peine l'outil passé elles reprenaient leur apparence initiale.

Et que tout les deux le savaient parfaitement bien.

C'était plus pour la beauté du geste, l'intimité du mouvement, la proximité qu'il nécessitait. Ce temps passé ensemble, à deux, dans leur mystérieuse bulle de bonheur.

Et Levy souriait, heureuse comme toujours, et même bien plus. Sa petite silhouette semblait lumineuse, à côté du noir si profond, si intense qui caractérisait son compagnon.

Gadjeel.

Et voilà, je sais, en retard, mais je ne suis pas réellement le rythme de parution, le deuxième jour : Noir :)

Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ;)

**Mustsuki : Merci :) L'idée m'est venue après un cours de SVT, à vrai dire... Moi qui pensais que cette matière ne servait qu'à me baisser la moyenne, voilà que j'y trouve de l'inspi XD**

**J'espère que tu aimerais aussi ce 'jour 2' :)**


End file.
